


Camboy on Super Saturday

by reminiscingintherain



Series: Camboy on Lockdown [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Camboy on Lockdown, Harry runs a bar, Lockdown 2020, M/M, Super Saturday 2020, UK Government easing of restrictions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reminiscingintherain/pseuds/reminiscingintherain
Summary: It's Super Saturday - the pubs and bars are open!
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Series: Camboy on Lockdown [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817842
Comments: 10
Kudos: 79
Collections: Prompt 4.4: Shot





	Camboy on Super Saturday

**Author's Note:**

> A huge shout out to the GCs as always. You're awesome.
> 
> A notable mention to [Lynda](http://wait4ever.tumblr.com/) who fully supported Gemma's rant about Harry's moustache haha!
> 
> _This is part of a Wordplay prompt challenge for the prompt "shot". To read the amazing fics that were written by the others on this prompt,[click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/shot), and to see all fics written as part of the challenge (including years 1-3), [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wordplay_fic_challenge/works). You can also find the masterpost for this year’s challenge [here](https://wordplayfics.tumblr.com/post/622306139518926848/wordplay-2020-every-week-for-five-weeks-a-prompt)._

_ Thursday 2nd July 2020 _

“Thanks for tuning in everyone,” Louis said breathlessly, stroking his stomach lazily. “Just as a head’s up, there won’t be a show tomorrow, due to a personal issue. But I’ll be back on Saturday afternoon and evening, as always. Hope you have a lovely evening.”

He kissed his fingers and waved at the camera, before signing off of the live stream. He hopped off the bed and slipped into the bathroom for a quick shower to clean up. Getting out, he dried himself off and tugged on Harry’s hoody as he moved to the kitchen and flicked the kettle on, humming softly to the radio as he made a cuppa. He smiled softly to himself as he heard his laptop chime from the table at the end of the bed, moving back over to set his mug on the bedside table, and then clicked the ‘accept’ button on the FaceTime app.

“Hey love,” he greeted quietly. “You doing okay?”

“Hey, hi,” Harry replied, smiling shyly. “I’m okay. I’m good.” He raked his eyes over Louis’ form. “Never get tired of you wearing that.” He shifted slightly.

“Yeah, yeah, you’re a possessive little shit,” Louis chuckled as he began to strip the protective sheets and towels off the top of the bed. “I think I’m well aware of that by now.”

“Soooo, why aren’t you gonna do a show tomorrow?” Harry asked, trying to sound casual and failing miserably.

“Don’t panic,” Louis gave him a bright smile. “I’ll still be here for you to call. I’m just gonna be watching Hamilton on Disney+, and I don’t want to have to try and focus on rubbing one out for camera when I’d rather be singing my head off,” he shrugged.

“Oh, I’d completely forgotten about that,” Harry commented. “I was planning on getting a free trial of Disney+ for that exact reason.”

“Maybe we could watch it together?” Louis suggested, dumping the laundry in his basket ready to take to the laundry room that evening.

“Yeah?” Harry asked, his eyes lighting up.

“Yeah, I can cast that to my telly, and have you on the laptop.”

“That sounds amazing.”

“It’s a date,” Louis said, a little hesitant but also hopeful.

Harry smiled softly and nodded once.

“A date.”

••••

_ Friday 3rd July 2020 _

“What time does it go live?” Lottie asked, rummaging in the kitchen cupboard. “I’m excited, and I ordered snacks ready for it.”

“Not til 5pm,” Louis replied, raising an eyebrow. “Why am I looking at your cleavage, Lotts? Cos I’m really not down for that.”

“Ew,” she immediately replied, lifting her phone up quickly. “Sorry.” She held up the bag of popcorn. “But I found this. So I’m happy.”

“Glad to hear it,” Louis rolled his eyes. “I’m watching it with Harry.”

“Harry?” Lottie raised an eyebrow. “Sender of the money and gifts, who pays to watch you wank every day? That Harry?”

“Will you get over that already?” Louis sighed heavily. “I already told you. We’re talking practically daily. We FaceTime. We have each other’s actual phone numbers. Liam said he checks out. He’s legit, Lotts.” Louis rubbed at his face with a hand. “It’s kinda nice to have someone different to talk to, to be completely honest.”

“Are you saying you’re bored of me?” Lottie demanded.

“Yes, I’m bored of you all,” Louis said, deadpan. “No, you idiot. I’m just… it’s nice to have someone who isn't family. Who’s just… mine?”

“Are you sure he’s just yours though? Are you sure he’s not wanking off to other blokes on that site?”

“Yes, I’m sure.”

“How?”

“Because I’m talking to him a hell of a lot more than I’ve been admitting to you!” Louis blurted out, before he froze for a moment, and then rolled his eyes.

“You’ve been keeping things from me?” Lottie asked, sounding and looking hurt.

“Lotts, you’re my sister, you do not need to know about every time I wank or shove a dildo up my ass,” he sighed heavily.

Lottie let out a loud huff as she pulled a face.

“Fine, fine,” she muttered. “But if it gets any more serious, I want to know about it, okay?”

“I promise, if anything major happens, I’ll let you know.”

••••

“And I am not throwing away my shot, I am not throwing away my shot, yeah I’m just like my country, I’m young, scrappy, and hungry, and I am not throwing away my shot,” Louis sang quietly along with Lin-Manuel Miranda as Hamilton played on his television, and immediately blushed as he heard Harry chuckle from his laptop. “Sorry,” he apologised quickly.

“Oh, there is no need to apologise,” Harry insisted. “You’ve got a lovely voice.” He beamed at the screen. “Ever thought of doing musical theatre?”

“Eh, I’ve been in a handful of musicals with school, college, and then uni,” Louis shrugged bashfully. “Probably partly why doing the camboy thing never really bothered me. It’s just another role, y’know what I mean?”

Harry nodded, but looked a little pensive.

“Okay, Styles, out with it,” Louis promptly said. “What’s got that look on your face?”

“Nothing, nothing,” Harry shook his head, before sighing as Louis looked at him pointedly. “Just a stupid stray thought of wondering if this was a role too. With me.”

Louis stared at him for a moment, the story of Alexander Hamilton that was playing out on the screen temporarily forgotten as he tried to understand exactly what Harry was saying.

“You have gone completely barmy,” he eventually said. “You must have. Cos there is not a single chance that that was anything remotely resembling what I was implying.”

“I told you it was stupid,” Harry huffed, frowning at his hands.

“Yeah, well, it definitely was,” Louis grumbled. “Honestly.” He returned his attention to the television, just as the Schuyler sisters appeared. “Oh, I love Angelica Schuyler.”

••••

_ Saturday 4th July 2020 _

Harry groaned as his alarm went off early for the first time since March, reaching out a hand to slap it quiet, before he pushed himself upright. Feeling a bit like a zombie, he stumbled to the kitchen to turn on the coffee machine - an expensive luxury he’d treated himself to when he’d made manager at the bar - before he dragged himself into the shower, coming out of it fifteen minutes later a lot more refreshed.

He ran a hand through his wet curls as he considered his reflection in the bathroom mirror, and then reached out for his cream and razor, shaving off a little of the beard that had grown, but choosing to leave the rather impressive (in his opinion) moustache that he’d managed to nurture. After getting dressed, he grabbed his coffee and hummed at the strong flavours, raising an eyebrow as his phone began to chime with the sound of his sister’s tone.

“Morning,” he greeted her as he held up his phone with one hand and sipped his coffee with the other.

“What the fuck is that on your face?” Gemma demanded flatly.

“What?” Harry looked confused.

“It looks like a mouse dropped dead above your lip and you decided to leave it there,” she told him bluntly. “What the fuck, H?”

“Heyyy,” he protested weakly. “There’s nothing wrong with a moustache.”

“No, no, of course not,” Gemma shook her head. “Except for when it makes you look like a sleazy 70s pimp. C’mon, H.”

Harry scowled at her.

“I don’t question your fashion choices,  _ G _ ,” he said pointedly. “I’m just seeing how it goes for the first day, that’s all.”

“Oh yeah, that’s why I called,” Gemma said. “Good luck for today and all that jazz.”

“Thanks, I think,” he huffed, then rolled his eyes. “It’s gonna be chaos, I reckon.”

“At least you weren’t opening at 6am,” she joked.

“Oh god, don’t even,” he groaned. “The boss was considering it.” He huffed again. “Thankfully, we all managed to talk him out of that idea.”

“So you’re opening at midday instead, yeah?”

“Yep,” Harry nodded. “I’m going in once I’ve finished my coffee and talking to you, to double check that we’re all set up ready - but I’m pretty sure we are - and then doors open at 12 on the dot.” He bit his lip slightly. “I’ll be honest, and say that I’m more than a little bit nervous. I’m used to just manhandling people out of the place if they get too bolshy or shitty. I’m not allowed to do that now.”

“You gotta look after yourself, Haz,” Gemma said softly. “Maybe take a baseball bat in? Use that to threaten them?”

“I’m pretty sure I’d be the one arrested if I was to wave a baseball bat around at the punters,” Harry said drily. “Nah, I’m sure it’ll be okay. I’ll just be glad to get today over with. The first day is always the worst.” He chuckled softly. “I gotta try and remember what to do.”

••••

“Can’t you come out for just one drink?” Liam pleaded. “Just one. We can hang out and catch up. Have a pint or two.”

“Li, I have an online appointment at 6pm,” Louis sighed. “If I go out, you know I’m gonna wind up being late. Especially as we’ve not been out for so long. And you already moved from ‘one drink’ to ‘a pint or two’ in a matter of sentences.”

“Lou, we can manage a couple of drinks, it’ll be fine,” Liam insisted. “Zayn’s coming too.”

“That’s blackmail,” Louis said flatly. “You know I’ve missed Zee.” He huffed softly. “Fine, fine. What time, and where are we going?”

“Anna’s opens at midday, how about we meet there and then? We can grab some lunch too.”

“It’s like, 11:30am now, Liam,” Louis sighed.

“Better get a wiggle on then, hadn’t you?”

Louis grumbled as he hung up, but got himself moving quickly, showering and dressing, and remembering to grab a face mask with his keys, wallet, and phone on his way out of the door, jogging down the road to Anna’s on the corner, where he found Liam and Zayn already waiting outside for him.

“What the hell’s going on with your hair, mate?” Zayn greeted him, his eyes wide. “It looks like a mop!”

“Better than the buzzcut you’ve got going on, pal,” Louis replied, taking a step towards Zayn as though to hug him, but remembering at the last second that he couldn’t, and pulling a face. “Well fuck, that part’s shitty.”

“You could be part of our bubble?” Liam suggested. “Then you could hug.”

“Nah, it’s okay,” Louis sighed, shrugging a shoulder before he chuckled softly. “You look like a teddy bear with all those curls, Li.”

“Hey, my teddy bear,” Zayn said possessively, glaring playfully over Liam’s shoulder.

“Wouldn’t dare interfere,” Louis replied solemnly, holding up his hands. “Now, are we going in or not?”

“They should be opening in a sec,” Zayn nodded. “We just gotta wait for Harry to come unlock the doors.”

“Harry?” Louis asked, raising an eyebrow as all three men hooked their face masks over their ears.

“Yeah, the manager here,” Zayn elaborated. “He’s a good bloke. Remember, I used to work here, before I met Li.”

“Uh huh,” Louis nodded slowly, peering in through the window.

“What’s up?” Liam asked, looking at him suspiciously.

“Oh, you know,” he shrugged. “Just been so long since I’ve been out, socially. Don’t forget, I was buried under my thesis for six months before coronavirus hit. I’m practically a hermit now.”

Both Liam and Zayn shot him sceptical looks (from what he could tell they were sceptical, anyway - the masks somewhat detracted from any expression they may have been making), but let it go, instead talking about the return of football, and how the canned crowd noises sound when they’re watching.

Caught up in the conversation, Louis forgets to keep an eye on the door, only looking around when the lock snicks and the door is pulled open, revealing one Harry Styles standing in front of him.

“You’re taller than I was expecting,” is the first thing that Louis blurted out, his eyes widening in realisation, before he blushed hard.

Harry chuckled softly, stepping to one side for the three men to enter the building, professionally ignoring the way Liam was blatantly staring from Harry to Louis and back again.

“Am I allowed to say that you’re exactly how I was expecting?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. “Welcome back to Annas, lads. If I can ask you all to use the sanitiser to your right please, then fill in one of the contact trace forms on the table, before you make your way up to a table. Smaller tables are maximum of four, larger ones maximum of eight. If possible, please can you download the app, listed on the posters, to place your order and pay. Your food and drinks will be brought to your table. If absolutely necessary, you can approach the bar to pay, but we ask that you use contactless payments where possible. Please note that we are running a limited menu at the moment, but if you’re using the app, it will be obvious what is available and what isn’t. If you visit the bar, the staff will be happy to assist.” He paused for a moment. “Any questions?”

“How bored of that are you gonna be by the time you finish your shift?” Louis asked.

“Oh, incredibly,” Harry sighed dramatically. “Thankfully, I only have to say it the once, because the lovely Joe is going to be taking over on the door.” He stepped to one side as the aforementioned Joe appeared to greet the next customers. “Head on through to the main room whenever you’re ready, and I’ll make sure your orders are brought out quickly.”

As soon as they were sat, Liam and Zayn both glared pointedly at Louis.

“What?” he asked, playing ignorant as he tapped into his App Store to find the right app for the bar.

“How do you know Harry?” “How come that’s the bloke I’ve been practically stalking?” Zayn and Liam demanded at the same time.

“What?” Louis looked up from his phone, a quizzical expression on his face. “How do you figure I know him?”

“Oh, ‘you’re taller than I expected’, for example?” Zayn huffed. “That means you’ve been talking to him online.” He paused and looked at Liam with a frown. “Wait, you’ve been stalking him?”

“Lou asked me to check up on this bloke, I have no idea how he knew him or anything though,” Liam said quickly. “Just made sure our paths crossed when I went out on a run. But I’d love to know the whole story.”

“Shame you’re not gonna hear it, lad, isn’t it?” Louis said breezily, placing his order on the app. “I think I’m gonna have a burger and chips, what about you two?”

••••

As the time ticked away, Harry kept checking in on Louis’ table, fetching more drinks when they were requested, and dropping into their conversations now and then, while also keeping an eye on the time. He’d already arranged that his half hour lunch break would coincide with Louis’ livestream, so that he wouldn’t miss it - and his staff already knew that on his breaks he was completely unavailable; that had always been a thing anyway - and he had to admit that he was getting a little concerned that Louis wasn’t making any move to leave, even as 5pm approached. Biting his lip, he pulled his phone from his pocket as he stood behind the bar, and opened up the message thread he had with Louis.

_ Not to be overbearing or anything, but are you going live this evening? _

He watched as Louis pulled his phone out and read the message, his eyes immediately widening as he obviously checked the time.

**_Whoops! Thanks for the reminder, love. I’m on track for that silver medal and a bonus, so really don’t want to miss a scheduled show! Will you be watching? ;)_ **

Harry chuckled softly as he read the reply, glancing over to see Louis make his excuses and wave enthusiastically to Zayn and his boyfriend - and who would’ve ever thought that the buff guy stalking him was going out with Zayn?? - before aiming a salute at the bar and rushing off.

_ Of course I’ll be watching. Arranged my break for then. Wear that thong I sent you today? _

**_You drive a hard bargain, Styles. But sure. As it’s you._ **

And then, a moment later:

**_Call me when you get home? I’ll have done the night time stream by then. But I may let you have a private show ;)_ **

_ Promises, promises. _

**Author's Note:**

> [ Rebloggable tumblr post TBA ]


End file.
